The Anomaly in this World
by Dimiel
Summary: The world has always been filled with mysteries. But what of this...person? A man bearing powers completely out of this world without magic or mana in him, claiming to be an alien race called "Saiyans" and hailed from another universe? It looks like we got an irregularity here.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer:**

**This fanfic is for entertainment only. Nothing is profited here as this website is a free-to-read website. I do not own Dragon Ball and Black Clover. Characters used in this fanfic belongs to their respective owners. I only own the story, the OCs and some things. Claiming owner ship of already owned series may result in arrest, sue and imprisonment.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Full description:**

**"The Anomaly in this World"**

**The world has always been filled with mysteries. From a boy with no magic somehow wielding the Demon-Slayer Sword and the Demon-Dweller Sword to the Eye of the Midnight Sun's birth and origins, a whole lot of mystery most people are curious about. But what of this...person? A man bearing powers completely out of this world without magic or mana in him, claiming to be an alien race called "Saiyans" and hailed from another universe? It looks like we got an irregularity here.**

**Rated: T**

**Characters: Son Goku (Post-Super Broly), Asta**

* * *

**Tell you what, I'm going to talk a lot after the prelude ends so go on. **

**Read, my readers.**

* * *

**Prelude:**

**"Enter the Anomaly"**

* * *

Perhaps it was destiny.

Or perhaps it was just a mere coincidence.

These both met under a circumstance.

Asta just got back from fighting against the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Licht and the Third Eye; Fana the Hateful, Raia the Disloyal and Vetto the Despair. He fought them or maybe he just fought Valtos the spatial magic user and got lucky hitting Licht with the captain of the Black Bulls' distraction. Well, he did worked for it and wanted to fight them all. However, the power gap was pretty clear for him. It was too much, simply too much. Luckily though, with the help of Ki he learned from the captain of the Black Bulls Yami Sukehiro, he was able to improve. After all, even with all the difference in power and mana, not giving up is his magic. He'll become the Wizard King, no matter what.

After that, he was aided by Mimosa and Klaus for the whole day in the town of Nean. He was actually asleep for the whole day, hitting off his limits and passed out from extreme exhaustion. Mimosa used her magic which specializes in support while Klaus just took care of him in the night, making sure he's not sick by aiding him traditionally. He actually worked the hardest. After that, he was told the news of Sister Theresa which Gauche claimed as "monster old hag that could probably live for another hundred years", that she had awakened and seemed to have avoided death, thankfully. They had a talk, Gauche kept cursing Asta for "stealing" his sister while the person in question were overjoyed with Sister Theresa's decision to tell Sister Lily about his deeds.

Asta hold the utmost affection for her after all.

A few days later, Aster returned back from the shocking revelation and shocking request in the capital of Clover Kingdom. It was suspected that there was a traitor in the kingdom and it was someone of high ranking, as stated by the Wizard King. Even going as far as being a captain of the Magic Knights. The traitor was revealed to be the Purple Orcas' captain, causing every person in the room to be incredibly angry for his betrayal including the ever-so-calm Wizard King, Julius Novachrono. Thankfully, the traitor was caught without killing so they extracted information from him no problem. After that, Asta and Yami was called into Julius' office, where he entrusted them with finding the magic stone in the underwater temple. Julius also had said that one of the Third Eye may be looking for it as well. Asta was very much excited for it but Yami took the mission seriously which is very unlike of him.

After accepting said request, they returned back home to their strange and haunted-looking base. The Black Bulls were happy with the news of them going to a beach but their captain want none of it. Yami was taking this mission seriously, more so than he did in a very long time. He first come off as a person with bad manners, bad reputation, bad personality, and likes to slack off to most people except for a certain few. But actually, if he put his mind into it, he could do almost anything. That was already proved when he go up against Licht who uses light magic and the Third Eye, alone. Even though he was in the verge of losing against those three, the fact that he could hold on in his own while seemingly a bit fatigue going up against Licht earlier on until the other three Magic Knight Captains arrived was worth giving credit for.

Back to Asta, he planned to train this day until the day of their mission. The place he trained was actually quite far from his usual spot. He couldn't even see the Black Bulls' Base, he was that far away. Asta took a look around of his surroundings, he found this forest to be a perfect place to train ironically, despite how not so much different it was compare to his usual spot. He took off his Magic Knight Robe and his shirt since this is his most comfortable state to train. He was about to jump onto the tree branch and use it as a support for sit-ups when he heard a different voice counting.

"Huh? Who is that?"Asta asked as he used his ears to hear where the voice was coming from.

"9,993! 9,994! 9,995! 9,996!" The voice's counting was still ongoing.

It certainly wasn't any familiar voice, Asta had a keen sense of ears after all. But who could it be? This forest shouldn't have any nearby settlement since the nearby settlement would be miles away. Even Asta doubt he's gone that far. Nevertheless, he was curious since the countdown signifies that the person is training physically and not magically. And to such extend, it must be an amazing person. Asta searched for the voice, walking around until the voice was becoming clearer and clearer meaning he was getting closer.

"9,997! 9,998!"

Asta came upon a clearing, his eyes were blinded by a strong brightness of the Sun since the forest was shadowing most of the brightness. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness, what he saw shocked him to his core. There stood a man and no, he wasn't' using his feet to stand up. Instead, he was upside-down, with a _finger_ keeping him balance and stand still. That wasn't the most shocking part. The one that made Asta opened his mouth wide it could dislocate his jaw was what lies on the man's feet. It was a boulder with a size that is nearly 30 times as big as the man is! He was doing that exercise of one-finger pushups, _with_ his body upside-down, _counting_ to over 9000, _and_ had a freakin' large boulder on his feet as he balances it like a child's play!

Clearly, this man was a league of his own when it comes to physical strength!

"9,999! 10,000!" The man finished and grinned. "Yosh!"

And yet again, the man continues to shock Asta. He used his one finger to push him and the boulder up at a high into the sky. The man landed down safely but the boulder was coming down as wind around pressures down because of how much weight the boulder has and its size. Asta witness with eyes wide as the boulder came down like a meteorite. The man smirked at first before his face turned into a serious frown. Just as the boulder about to land on the ground near him, the man poke the boulder with his finger. The force accumulated from the finger was able to stop the momentum of the boulder and also sending shockwaves around him even Asta fell down to his butt. Then, everything seems to be in a pause. The man, the boulder, the wind, and all the nature around them.

A few seconds passed and everything started to work again as an audible crack sound can be heard coming from the boulder. Asta blinked as the crack begin appearing starting from where the man poked his finger on, which is below. Cracks started to form and spread, forming something akin to cobwebs. It continued spreading slowly but became much faster as time went on. The cracks swallowed the whole figure of the boulder and with another crack sound, it collapsed. However, the shock didn't stopped there. As it collapsed, instead of turning into fragments or large shards, it actually turned into complete dust! The force was enough to smash the boulder into a smaller matter which is as small as a speck of dust! Everything fell down and the dust covered the man's figure, completely burying him.

Asta blinked, becoming concern but had hesitation in doing so since the man had shown his feats until the ground beneath can be felt vibrating. The vibrating evolved into full-on earthquake as Asta could feel a familiar energy bursting through the roof. He had a hard time balancing his footing with this strange phenomenon. The dust around the man can be seen lifted and spiraling upwards, revealing the person in question with a flaring white aura around him blazing. He had a smile on, hands on both of his sides in the position of an after-pumping as muscles, incredibly toned and well-crafted muscles can be seen popping out. Asta's eyes were literally glittering with stars in it, he was really amazed.

The dust continued to spiral upwards until it was blown away by the man's fierce white aura and followed the wind from the high altitude. After that, there was no dust left, none at all. The man relaxed himself with his eyes closed.

"Woaaaaaahhhh!" Asta shouted, surprising the man who blinks in confusion and faced towards Asta's direction. "T-That's awesome!" Asta commented then ran towards the man, eyes still filled with the same stars. "How do you that!? Please, tell me how you do that!? It's not magic, right!?"

The man, while surprised at Asta's sudden appearance and question, seemed to not mind him at all and simply grinned. "Magic? Nope!" The man shook his head. "It's Ki, an energy that all living things has. I used Ki to do lotta things!"

"Woooaaahhhh!" Asta yelled again, amazed. "K-Ki can make you do that!?"

"Yep!" The man nodded. "By the way, who are you?" The man asks with a tilt of his head.

"Ah." Asta blinked, just realizing he had been rude by not introducing himself. "My name is Asta! I'm a Magic Knight from Black Bulls! Sorry for that!"

"Nah, it's okay." The man grinned, "So, Asta huh? You're certainly a rowdy one, eh?"

"Yes!"

Now that Asta was up close, he can clearly pick out the features of this man. He had a noticeable hair, a really weird hairstyle sticking out in many direction reminding Asta of trees he had seen from a beach leaflet. Was it palm tree? He wore a strange outfit with his upper shirt being orange and the same goes to his baggy pants. He also had some kind of blue belt tied neatly around his waist with matching wristband in color. He wore boots, which also seemed strange. It didn't looked like any boots Asta had seen before. However, what stands out the most was the man's build. Asta could clearly make out that this man had trained ever since he was just a mere child. Those muscles are no mere muscles! These were muscles born from hard work and countless hours of training!

It was a built Asta had always wanted! So manly!

Though, the man looks quite young. Perhaps he's in his 20s? He's maybe 25 to 27, that's for sure.

The man raises his hand up and used his two fingers to salute, "Osu! Name's Son Goku! Nice to meet'cha, Asta!"

And thus, the anomaly made his entrance to the world where people are judged by their mana and status.

* * *

**Prelude:**

**"Enter the Anomaly"**

* * *

**Oh boy.**

**Where do I even begin?**

**I got over 90 episodes (no, I'm not making a reference of "over 9000" here, I'm being real-I already make that reference in the story) of Black Clover from a friend and then I decided to watch it. I heard from some people in the internet that Black Clover is bad, Naruto, Luffy, Deku and Goku rip-off and all, most are annoyed with Asta's constant yelling but I was pretty much fine with it because I watched Dragon Ball. I'm used to all kind of yelling, loud, annoying, ear-slaying, forced, blank, and a whole lot more-you name it. So I was able to enjoy the first episode of Black Clover no problem, I became a fan of it. Now, now, I still love Dragon Ball.**

**Seriously, this series is stuck to my heart a long time ago, I can never dislike it despite Dragon Ball Super's anime crappy power-scaling. **

**Well, thanks to my friend for recommending me this shounen anime, I got an idea for a Dragon Ball Super x Black Clover fanfic. Now, most people would assume I'll write basically the same story line as Black Clover with Goku added in or maybe just insert Goku here and there, one-shooting all villains, and I can't blame them. I've been doing that for a very long time now, but hey. It's not fair to assume that all the time, right? I mean, everyone improves, me, you and other authors. They don't just become professional instantaneously, they need to learn first and practice.**

**Thomas Edison didn't invent things in one night, fam.**

**Trust me, he doesn't.**

**Now, as for this fanfic. This was mostly motivated by my thinking which goes in the line of; "If Goku was here, what would happen? If Goku met Asta, someone who doesn't have mana the same as him, what would happen? What _would_ happen if an anomaly like Goku appear in the Black Clover universe?" **

**Yeah, that was basically it. Sorry it doesn't sound epic or reasonable but that is what drove me. Also, power scaling in Black Clover is insane (not that it beats Dragon Ball Super's). We got a guy who can move at the speed of light, we got someone who could use Ki, we got someone who could use time magic, we got someone who could use spatial magic, we got someone who could defy fate itself, and pretty much more. This should be worth researching into but if I'm lazy, I might just watch a few YouTube videos explaining these ridiculous things. But then again, WiFi's down so it'll be extremely hard.**

**Welp, can't help it then.**

**Also, I'm not really focused much on this fanfic so the quality may be incredibly poor, apologies for that. Then again, I only write when I'm motivated. It's been a long time ever since I write an actual Dragon Ball crossover with me trying to make it enjoyable and creative to read. Well, this may not be creative and sorry, again. As I'm posting this, I probably posted my Dragon Ball Xenoverse I & II x Evenicle lemon fanfic and the Sword Art Online (don't bother minding this one unless you're interested) fanfic as well. This was created much later than said fanfic so I may not mention anything about this Dragon Ball Super x Black Clover fanfic in that fanfic. Staying home with nothing to do other than to just watch animes and play games (which I don't do often, gaming I mean), you ought to get some story blown into your mind for some reason. **

**The only way I'm posting this is going to cybercafé, which is fucking far and no one wants to send me there. And here they say I'm a lazy motherfucker, like they're the ones to say. **

**Now, I find Asta to be a good character despite his constant yelling. The particular thing I've noticed about him is that while he doesn't have magic or mana in him which eliminates his skill in being a mage, he certainly have a talent when it comes to Ki. Even Yami was surprised so I think this is a perfect for Goku to enter in. His role? I'm pretty sure you guys has already guessed it. I mean, it's obvious. And remember, I will not nerf Goku down, he will still be the ever-so powerful Goku we know. But that doesn't mean he'll one-shot villains. Anyone who knows Goku would already assumed how he'll fight the opponents in Black Clover. **

**Anyways, I thank you for taking your time reading this, I really appreciate it. Leave a review, flames and criticisms.**

**With that being said, Dimiel out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yo.**

**Welcome back to the very first chapter of this fanfic. I already introduced the anomaly of the Black Clover universe, which is Goku since I think he'll be the best character to use in said anime. Remember, Goku will not always be featured in upcoming chapters. This fanfic is like a "What If", on a topic of what if Goku appear in Black Clover universe and the influence he'll give. This chapter in particular will features Asta going up against one of the Third Eye with a new little something. **

**Well, that's for you guys to find out.**

**So let's just dive straight in. **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**"The Capability of Ki"**

* * *

"Despair already, you insects!" Yelled the beast-looking man named Vetto as he launches his arms with magic lashing around, destroying the many Astas Grey created through her Transformation Magic with the help of Charmy's magic, her sheep kept punching the ground to create rubbles for Grey to transform.

"Despair?" While Vetto was busy fending off the fake Astas, the real Asta came out through the portal Finral created with his Demon-Dweller on hand. "We...don't have time for that!" Asta stabbed his blade onto Vetto's abdomen, surprising the Beast-Magic user.

"Uwaaagghhh!" Vetto, just reacted at the moment, let out a pained roar.

"He...he did it!" The Black Bulls all chorused in their thoughts, smiles were on their faces. "Finally...we won!"

Just then, Vetto grabbed a hold of Asta's arms, binding them with his magic enveloping his arms. "Is that what you thought?"

The grip on Asta's hand was getting stronger until an audible bone-breaking sound could be heard as Asta yelled out in pain. "AHHHHH!"

"Did you think your combined efforts could work against me? Well!? Did you!?" Vetto had a crazed grin on his face as he pointed that out. "I let you hit me on purpose! In a non-vital spot so that I could steal your only weapon!" Asta kept screaming in pain, the faces of the Black Bulls were that of despair. "I know that once you lose all hope, the most unmistakable despair is created!" As he reminisced the reason for his obsession in giving Humans despair, his grin only grew wider. "Fall into the darkness of despair!"

"Asta...!" Noelle said with her eyes widened and her irises shrunk in shock.

"Kozou! (Kid!)" Yami called out in concern as he watches this scene unfold in a vision field that the underwater priest temple made with his magic.

*CRACK!*

"AHHHHHHH!" The bone-cracking sound kept going until a louder crack echoed through the caves with Asta's yell at its most peak volume.

"That's it! That's the way I wanted to hear you Humans scream!" Vetto yelled, still had that crazed grin on his face. "Now fall into despair! Despair, despair, despair, despair, despair, despair, DEEESSPPPAAAIIIRR!"

Asta heard those words echoing in his ears as he fell down to his knees. Everything around him deafened, nothing mattered anymore. His companions' voices fell to deaf ears as the despair-obsessed man continue yelling what he obsessed on. Everything was quiet, not a thing can be heard until a voice crawled into his earbuds.

A really familiar voice, advising Asta about something.

"_Don't give up, never give up._"

Someone who has been a great companion for Asta as he also shares the trait of not having a shred of magic or mana inside of him. Despite that, this man was powerful. More powerful than anyone Asta had ever seen in his life. He got stronger without the help of magic or mana and simply worked hard. He was similar to Yami in some way like having a good control on Ki but he is most similar to Asta himself in many ways. He was carefree, he was kind, he was forgiving, he was always cheerful and most of all, he never gives up. Asta wanted to be like him, to be a man who has become powerful by working hard and determination alone.

And he won't be defeated like this.

Just then, the voice continues...

_"Remember, Asta." The man – Son Goku – started, getting the enthusiastic boy with no magic to listen. "Never let your guard down, no matter what happens. Even if your opponent looks like they've lost, remember to be cautious. Do not make the same mistake as I did." His face was serious and it was very uncharacteristic of him to do so since he was always carefree, grinning quite a lot. "Still remember what I told you about Ki?"_

_Asta nodded, "Ki is a life energy, right? I could use it by training a lot."_

_Goku nodded back, "That's not just all. Your Ki could burst temporary by feelings alone. If the power it gave to you seems incredible and powerful, then that means you can get as strong as that if you train. It's a sign that you still have a lot of potential." He ended with a grin. "And even if that happened, control yourself-always remain calm at all times. Think carefully and eventually, you'll figure it out."_

_"Is that so?" Asta asked, blinking with a dumbfounded look on his face._

_Goku nodded, "Yes. You're still young, Asta. You tend to make mistakes so," Goku raised his hands and pat Asta's head. "Make sure you learn from that mistake and be better." He backed off and flared his Ki, the Ki aura was dense enough it was visible in the color of white, blazing like a fire before reverting back to normal with a grin. "Because if you do, you'll be able to do what I did." He put his both hands on each side of his hips as he shadowed over Asta, showing his rather admirable figure. "I learn from it and arrived at where I am. If I can do it, then you can do the same thing as well."_

_"Whoa! Really!? I can be a great as you!?" Asta's eyes had stars in it, amazed at the display of what he could do with Ki as he asked that question._

_"I'm sure you could do it! You can even surpass me someday! Believe in yourself and never give up!" Goku said, psyching Asta up as he nodded vigorously. _

_"Hai, Goku-sensei!" He raised his hand and pumped. "I'll do my best in my training and achieve my dream of becoming a Wizard King!"_

_Goku smiled at his only student's determination, "That's the spirit! Now, let's continue our training!"_

_"Hai!" Asta followed after Goku. _

It was probably one of the most honest moment of his life, work hard and lots of training. Goku can be merciless at times but that's only because it was to get strong, not that it was his personality. It was a training he did when he was just a kid, barely even old enough to venture out to the world. Imagine Asta's shock when he learns that Goku trained ever since he was 10 and managed not only to get strong, but able to survive harsh environments that could put even the veteran landscape traveler to shame. He was the perfect mentor for Asta who didn't have any mana, just like him.

_"Focus Asta." Goku instructed, "Feel the energy moving inside of you, feel it and lead it towards your palm."_

_"I'm trying...!" Asta said as he focuses as hard as he can. _

_Goku only chuckled at seeing it before he pointed out the most obvious requirement to summon Ki Balls. "Asta, don't try it too hard. Be calm, just like a gentle flow of a river. Lead it."_

_Asta followed as he instructed and took a sharp intake. He exhales and started to try and focus the Ki inside of him. Then, he can feel it. The potent and powerful energy moving all around him like currents of rivers. Asta frowned a bit as he tries to lead it towards his palm, as Goku instructed. It was hard, incredibly hard. It took a lot of focus and will to create a path that'll lead to his palm. As he completed the circuit, the power formed into a ball. Asta immediately opens his eyes and was greeted by a ball of Ki floating in front of him above his palm. It had a size that was slightly smaller than his palm but even with its size, Asta can feel the density of the energy inside of it._

_Then, he felt a gentle pat on his back. "See? I told you, you can do it if you work hard." Asta lifted his head up to see Goku grinning. "This ball of Ki is not just something for show, it can be used as a weapon." He grabbed a hold of Asta's shoulders, leading him to stare at a boulder three times as large as Asta. "Shoot it at that boulder."_

_Asta gulped as Goku gave a soft shove, nodding with confidence. "O-Okay."_

_The mana-less boy stared at the boulder, aiming and making sure its precision is perfect. He lifted his hand where the ball of Ki is floating and threw it as hard as he can. The ball of Ki travelled at high speed before it collided with the boulder, passing through it as it creates a large whole before it goes on until it bends towards the sky and exploded in a small ball of light._

_"Whoa!" Asta looks at the explosion and what the ball of Ki did before his body suddenly felt heavy. "W-Wha?"_

_"Otto! (Whoa there!)" Goku caught Asta as he collapsed because of a sudden extreme exhaustion._

_"What's...happening to me?" Asta asked weakly._

_"Ah, don't worry about it." Goku said reassuringly as he lays Asta down on the ground. "It's expected from your first ball of Ki. You just used up all your Ki inside of you."_

_"EHH!?" Asta yelled in shock, "I-I'm not going to die, right!?"_

_"Nope. Don't worry!" Goku grinned, "It's simply exhaustion which can be fixed through having a well-rest."_

_"Hah..." Asta sighed in relieve before he stares at the sky, "Looks like Ki is hard to learn."_

_"Yeah, but you sure do have a talent for it." Goku pointed out, sitting beside Asta also looking at the sky. "Just like I was back from when I was a kid."_

_Silence ensured them both, the wind came whooshing as the trees softly rattles under their brush. It was just the third day of their training and it was already this exhausting. However, Asta didn't mind it. In fact, this training actually boost his confidence in becoming the Wizard King and defeat his rival, Yuno. But, his mentor Goku seemed to be on a whole new level. Asta didn't know why but something about Goku was different. Perhaps he belonged to a higher plane of existence? A powerful man that even this world can't comprehend?_

_He did mentioned that he come from a different world and had been fighting all his life._

_"Goku-sensei?" Asta called._

_"Hm?" Goku replied with a hum._

_"Can I be as strong as you?" He asked, getting a chuckle from Goku._

_"Like I said; yes, but it's a very long way." Goku looks at Asta. "Are you sure you want to train that long?"_

_"Hai!" _

_Goku closed his eyes, smiling. "Good. You have potential." Goku nodded proudly, having the same feeling as he did with Gohan and Goten during their training. "Simply don't give up, never give up." Asta looks at his mentor, seeing his mentor having a long look on his face. "If you want to become stronger, no matter what, giving up is not an option. Overcome your limits and one day, you'll be as strong as me or even stronger." _

Lastly, his vision shows Goku grinning before a light behind Goku blinded him and that's when his eyes opened wide.

"...yet..." Asta slowly stood up.

"Huh...?" Vetto had a confused look on his face.

"Not yet..." Asta finally said it, causing the Beast-Magic user to widen his trio of eyes.

"What?"

"Not yet!" Asta took a stand, his being was covered with foreign white aura that the other Black Bull members did not recognized. "I am not giving up yet!"

And so, the power he learnt from his mentor, Son Goku, begins to grow...

* * *

The events that had transpired was Asta being able to take down Vetto with a newfound power and his friends helping. Thanks to Ki, he was faster, stronger and resilient. Though, even with the help of Ki, Vetto was still able to survive the blow Asta gave with his dull blade. Quite the stubborn fellow, one might say.

That's where Yami came in.

He said that he wanted to also do his best since he's the captain, and that they've done well risking their lives against this literal beast. When he was cornered against the walls within the space, he developed a new spell. A spell that reminded him of a certain skinny, slice-crazed bastard he felt a bit uncomfortable using such similar spell. Nevertheless, he uses it against Vetto.

A spell that can cut dimensions.

It immediately ended the despair-obsessed beast's life right there.

After that, the Black Bulls went back to the Clover Kingdom, receiving lots of gratitude from the Underwater Temple people on the way. Asta had his arms beaten up bad, really bad it can't really function the same way as it did back then. He was left not being able to use his arm, and it was very unfortunate. He didn't know what he would tell to his mentor. However, before Asta can do so, he and Yami had gone up to the Magic Knights Headquarters to meet up with Julius to report. After they reported what happened at the Underwater Temple, Marx, Julius' attendant had informed that the Diamond Kingdom decides to attack the border town of Kiten. That brings both Yami and Asta to go to Kiten with the help of the unfortunate Finral.

Asta met up with Yuno, his rival and also a Spacial-Magic user Langris, the vice-captain of the famous Magic Knight Squad Golden Dawn. While he does so, Yami was confronting the captain of the Golden Dawn; William Vangeance to see if he was indeed, Licht in disguise. However, it seems his theory was incorrect as what lies behind the mask William wore were terrible scars that tells a depressing history of a hellish childhood. And it ends there, his suspicion was wrong.

Fortunately, the Clover Kingdom was able to drive away the Diamond Kingdom and the town was saved thanks to William's World Tree magic and other Magic Knights. Asta returned with more determination since his meeting with Yuno there had fueled it. The same could be said with Yuno, the injuries Asta had was a sign that he had gotten stronger than the last time they met. Two childhood friends, two rivals determined as they reached for the seat of becoming the Wizard Kingdom.

When they returned, Yami brought him to the best Magic-Recovery user the Clover Kingdom has to offer only to be revealed that he can't heal his arm with the recovery level the doctor is currently. Finral overhears this and was really saddened and frustrated to hear such news. The only thing Asta did after receiving that news was to return back with Finral back at their base. Once they did, the Black Bulls celebrated their victory against one of the Third Eye. However, they noticed a difference in Asta at the time.

Asta decided to take air away from his friends, leaving Finral to tell them all what he had heard in the infirmary. They all instantly decided to cheer him up, even Yami. However, they witness a young boy who does not know how to give up yelling and denying fate, saying he will find a way to fight even without his arms. That really soothes their worries and were happy to see that Asta wasn't disheartened to hear his arms won't be able to work anymore. And it also fuels their motivation to find Asta a cure for his arms.

And that lead to them splitting to find all possible cures – even if it came from a baseless rumor.

However, while they were all busy, Asta decides to meet his mentor and tell him the news regarding his arms. And they didn't even questioned the new power Asta had gotten thanks to the training he did with Goku. As he searches for Goku in their usual training grounds, a bit far away from the Black Bulls' Base, Goku was nowhere to be found. It seems he's busy somewhere...well, Asta expected him not to be around the training grounds at times since Goku _is_ a living being, he may have some troubles.

Asta made his way to the spot where he saw Goku first stood, where he showed that white Ki Aura blazing like fire. Once he did, Asta closed his eyes as he started to focus, remembering the things his mentor had told him.

"Focus..." Asta muttered to himself, "Focus, remember what Goku-sensei taught..."

"_Ki is inside everything, the plants, the trees, the animals, people...it resides within us._"

Despite being not very knowledgeable in academic terms like Asta is, Goku's wise words resonates within his mind. Yes, it seemed wise even though said person is barely at the age at which he is old and that his experience is sufficient enough to be called wise. Or perhaps, he had gotten Goku's age wrong? He never asked, it's only a days or weeks since he met Goku so he didn't know much about his mentor. And yet, his admiration for him grew exponentially even when he wasn't around. His wise words always helped him in some way like it did with Vetto, where he had awoken his Ki.

Just then, his body starts to emit the same white Ki Aura albeit a lot smaller and less dense compare to Goku or at the time when he fought Vetto. It seems Goku was right, he needed to train more if he ever wishes to surpass his limits. Just like how Yami said it, "leave our limits to dust". Oh, how those words accurately describe how Asta first met Goku during the time he was busy training.

He released the Ki Aura as he can feel a bit drained. He needed to train more, just like his mentor. Having Ki really helped him, he needed to learn and train more of it so that it compensates for his lack of mana. Asta grinned, really determined to up his training once he find a way to heal his arms or a way he can fight without his arm. Now that he is getting good at it, he wanted to live up to his potential.

The Capability of Ki.

* * *

**End of the Chapter:**

**"The Capability of Ki"**

* * *

**Yes, I know.**

**Not much but hey, at least there's a chapter 2 right?**

**Anyway, not much has changed other than Asta's strength went up a bit and the influences Asta receives from Goku. Some (maybe only one) said that Asta would be OP but he won't. As you can see (read), Asta is slowly – very slowly learning how to use Ki. I didn't want to touch unnecessary things that might divert away the original story, this is merely a what if Goku appeared in Black Clover universe. **

**The first part when they went up against Vetto, I wasn't really motivated and forced myself to write which, in turn, made the grammar and the dialogue seemed rush (to me at the very least). The flashback of Asta's training strangely went well, more so than I had expected but that went downhill. However, the next is something I'm satisfied. Once again, I didn't change much, only a few mentions of Goku here and there. Don't worry though, Goku will appear. It's just a matter of patience. **

**This chapter is to set Asta's training and to tell you guys that Goku will be appearing less in these few chapters. Yes, Goku will make appearance much more often in the future since the plot is getting thick as Black Clover story goes. No, no pairing or harem for Goku. This isn't that kind of fanfic.**

**That being said, how was it?**

**Was it bad?**

**Leave a review, perhaps a like and a favorite as well. I thank you readers for taking your time reading this and see you guys on the next chapter.**

**Ma-ta-na!**


End file.
